


everyone's watching

by WattStalf



Series: Peecember 2020 [22]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Omorashi, Public Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28030995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Tucker is definitely getting off on this.
Relationships: Haruka | May/Heath | Tucker
Series: Peecember 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025746
Kudos: 4





	everyone's watching

Tucker is making it pretty clear that he knows exactly what is going on, and that he enjoys it. May is not able to figure out what it is that he likes specifically- if he just likes tormenting her, if he likes the fact that this is giving him an advantage in battle, or if he is a sadist, getting off on her suffering in particular. Maybe it goes beyond even that, and he has a specific fetish for this sort of thing. She has no idea how to feel about any of this, and, in fact, the only thing that she is sure of right now is the fact that she is absolutely bursting, and in danger of not making it to the end of this battle.

And the battle certainly is dragging on and on, as she struggles against him. She has been so busy that she did not even take the time to visit the bathroom before this, and now she is realizing just how bad of a decision that was, because Tucker has been a pain to battle, time dragging on, the battle dragging out, and May becoming less and less certain that she can win this battle, or the battle against time, and against her bursting bladder.

And Tucker definitely knows exactly what it means as she struggles to hold still, biting her lip as she squirms back and forth. He keeps giving her these teasing smiles, as he makes a spectacle of everything that he does. He is a performer through and through, always keeping things active for the crowd watching, and it will not be long before the crowd catches on to how badly this challenger needs to pee either. May is getting to the point that she really does not think she can hold it for much longer, and she knows that Tucker is counting on it, can tell from the way that he is looking at her that he is absolutely looking forward to seeing the moment that she finally loses control, and that he wants it to be right here, in front of everyone.

And she really, _really_ has no idea how she feels about that, let alone how she is _supposed_ to feel about it.

“Come on, now, May,” he teases her. “Seems like you’re having a tough time concentrating. You’re never going to win if you can’t keep your eyes on the prize!”

She bites her lip hard, unable to think of anything to say. Her legs are trembling, and the smirk on his face is so teasing, so knowing, that she can hardly stand to look at him. And yet there is definitely a part of her that wants to look, wants to watch the way that he watches her, waiting for the slightest slip up, for any hint that she might be closer to losing, and to losing control.

The battle is neck and neck, but any time she starts to think she has an advantage, Tucker seems to pull ahead again, making it difficult for her to catch up and to stay caught up. Her focus is shot to hell, and he would have been a tough opponent even if she had not been bursting. Right now, it is so impossible that she should probably just forfeit right now, but she knows he is going to tease her relentlessly either way, and she has to at least try to see this through to the end, no matter how much she may be freaking out about the outcome.

With her legs trembling, she squeezes her thighs together, and notices the lecherous smile on his face. Yeah, Tucker is definitely getting off on watching her struggle, that much she knows for sure, even if she does not know the extent of his perversion. Either way, that just makes it that much harder for her to focus, and she is on the verge of losing, with no way to come back from it, and she is on the verge of pissing herself right here in front of everyone, and she wishes that she could get that first loss over with, because then she might at least be able to flee the dome and find somewhere private to lose control.

But that is not in the cards, it seems.

Her final Pokemon falls, and at the same time, her bladder gives out. May tries to stop it from happening, reflexively reaching a hand between her legs to grab at herself, to try and stop the flood even as it begins, but that does her no good. It does _feel_ a little good, relieving a different sort of pressure that she had not noticed before, but she has no time to actually think about that, because once she has started peeing, there is nothing else she can do but look down at her clothes, growing darker and wetter, until it has started to run down her legs.

Then she looks up, realizing that all eyes are on her, that looking down only helped them figure out where to aim their gazes as they watched her moment of utter humiliation. Her legs are still shaking, and she is not sure from what, and the look of arousal and glee on Tucker’s face, his excitement impossible to hide in any way, only pushes her further into these strange feelings she has no idea what to do with.

“Ha ha! Aren’t you embarrassed?” he asks, looking at her in a way that makes her squeeze her legs together again, even though her stream has slowed to a stop, her bladder completely empty, with nothing left to hold back. “Everyone’s watching!”

As if she needs a reminder of that, what with the murmur that goes through the crowd. Everyone is watching, and everyone saw her not only lose, but also completely disgrace herself, all for their entertainment, and the entertainment of the Dome Ace. And the strangest part about all of this is not his enjoyment, but hers. May finally realizes what her strange feelings are, accepting the fact that she is more turned on than she has ever been in her life.

She is definitely going to have to get Tucker to do something about that.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
